和你们在一起
by Tale of Thyme
Summary: "不想成为世界第一名侦探，不想成为ICPO的靠山，不想要其他，只想和你们在一起，仅此而已。"


被雪覆盖的冬夜，安详而宁静。柔和的灯光透过窗户，与外面圣诞树上跳跃的亮色，一起洒在皑皑的白雪上。

1999年12月25日。华密之家。

拥有阳光般灿烂金发的男孩子正蹲在沙发旁，百无聊赖地咬着手中的巧克力，不时向一边酒红色短发的男孩投去不满的目光—后者正全神贯注于掌间的游戏机，护目镜在温暖的烛光下熠熠生辉。

角落里，在已接近半米高的纸牌塔下，蜷缩着另一个孩子。他周身是如同天使般的纯白，连卷发都是漂亮的银色。全然不顾另两个孩子的举动，他小心翼翼地抽出一打全新的卡牌，浅灰色的眼睛紧紧盯着塔的最上层，安静地沉浸在自己的世界里。

窗外，冰冷的夜色笼罩了一切，而在这座温暖的建筑里，一切却美好如同童话。

咔。轻微的开门声。

金发男孩抛开了巧克力，护目镜男孩放下了游戏机，甚至连那天使般纯白的男孩都将目光移向了门的方向。在金发男孩兴奋的欢呼声中，他再次看到了那个年轻人。

那个黑发黑眼的、永远带着世界上最亲切的微笑的年轻人。

"L—！！"

两个男孩呼喊着冲了过去，在纯白男孩甚至看清之前，他们就扑到了年轻人身上。

"你真的在圣诞节回来了，L！！太、真是太好了！！"

"晚上好，Mello，Matt，"被称为L的年轻人爱怜地揉揉他们的头发，"对不起，没能和你们一起过平安夜…Near，"他抬头望向角落那个白色影子，熟悉的笑意闪烁在黑色的瞳孔，"晚上好。"

白色男孩举着卡牌的手停顿了几秒钟，末了，才慢慢地低声回答："欢迎回来。"

金发男孩扭头狠狠瞪了一眼那团白色，翡翠色的眼睛却再也掩饰不住由衷的喜悦。

年轻人从大旅行袋里翻出大把异国巧克力和游戏光盘，堆在两个孩子面前。耳边再次传来欢呼，他微笑着把目光投向那个角落里的孩子，却发现后者的眼中闪过稍纵即逝的落寞。

他拿出一盒纯白的拼图向他走去。

"Near，圣诞快乐。"

Near抬起头，在年轻人温和的黑色瞳孔中他看到了自己孤僻的影子。

"…谢谢，"仿佛犹豫了很久，男孩才伸出手接过了拼图。望着面前的年轻人，他勉强扯出一个僵硬的微笑，"L也是，圣诞快乐…"

从对方眼中的倒影里，他才知道刚才硬抻出的笑容有多难看。

然而对方并没有介意这个哭一般难看的微笑，只是拍了拍男孩的肩。站起来，他转过身。

"我听罗杰说，这次的年前考试你们三个又获得了前三名，"望着面前金发男孩突然僵硬的表情，他只好无奈地一笑，"恭喜你们。"

仿佛得到了指示一般，金发男孩猛地转身，狠狠盯着一边的那团雪白。然后，依旧不出意料地，白衣男孩继续专心致志地垒纸牌，连眼睛都没有抬一下。

"喂，Mello…"护目镜男孩摇摇金发男孩的肩，在没有起到任何作用的情况下他只好求助般地看向那个黑发黑眼的年轻人。

"Mello."

"什么事，L？"

气鼓鼓地把目光拉回来，金发男孩的眼中仍充斥着愤懑。

"说说你的圣诞愿望吧。"

"呃？"

"这是二十世纪的最后一个圣诞节，"年轻人眨眨眼睛，"如果你认真许愿，说不定圣诞老人会实现它哦！"

"我的愿望，就是超过他！"

金发男孩胳膊猛地一挥，狠狠指向白衣男孩，咬牙切齿。

"我要超越Near，成为第一！我要做L你名副其实的继承人！"

护目镜男孩笑着捣了他一拳："就不能说点别的！"

很久以后，我们才知道，这个真名为 的，拥有一头耀眼金发的男孩，并没有说出真正的愿望。

他想超越Near，想要成为第一，想要做L的继承人，没有错。

然而这个单纯的愿望在一句"L is dead"中霎时化为齑粉。

—他口口声声说要把基拉送上死刑台，然后就被杀了，是这样吗？！

他抛弃了作为孩提的纯真，一如抛弃了继承人的资格，也抛弃了曾以为是一生信念的梦想。

转过身，他走向黑暗，没有犹豫。

无辜少女眼中充斥的恐惧，

SPK总部飞溅的鲜血，

他全然不顾。

他只要复仇，

只要击垮那个杀人犯，

用他自己的力量，

只靠他自己。

然而，在仅剩四人的SPK总部，在面对他憎恶了二十年的Near，他指尖的扳机，终究没有扣下来。

"我们的终点是一样的，我在那里等你。"

他只丢下这一句话，转身，便再没能回来。

—只有我去做了啊…

巧克力移到嘴边，却没有咬下去。

他离开了，毅然决然地，在熊熊烈火舔舐的教堂。

他用自己的生命，换回了Near最终的拼图碎片。

这样不甘，却又这样心甘情愿。

—可恶，我输了…

他甚至可以看到，在仅仅两天以后，基拉因为惨败而扭曲的面孔。

—是 是知道的。

哼，Near，这是我最后一次输给你。

本想扯出微笑，却已经无能为力。

那个真实的愿望，最终被遗弃在了角落。

再无人问津。

"那么，Matt，你的圣诞愿望又是什么呢？"年轻人微笑。

"喂，Matt，你的愿望不会是下次考试超过我吧！"金发男孩突然睁大双眼。

"要是所有人都像你一样，世界就没法活了！"护目镜男孩咧嘴。他转向年轻人，依旧在笑："我的愿望，就是长大以后和Mello一起环游世界！一起冒险，成为最好的搭档！"

"Matt！！"

金发男孩欢笑着，一把拐过他的脖子，两个人扭打在一起。

很久以后，我们才知道，这个真名为 的，护目镜从不离身的阳光般的男孩，并没有说出真正的愿望。

与Mello一起周游世界，一起享受冒险的乐趣，听起来是多么令人激动的事情。

然而，正如他的名次永远排在第三，内心深处，他并不希望自己的人生如同电视剧一般跌宕起伏。

每当Mello为了超越Near而拼命努力时，他只会安静地在一边，一个人专注于掌心的电子游戏，时不时抬头，望望蔚蓝的天空。

他没有野心，对成为L的继承人更没有兴趣。

他只是想像个普通人一般，安静地长大，娶个美丽的妻子，偶尔与好友绊绊嘴，掐掐架，在午后的庭院与家人一起享受温暖的阳光。

然而，当杳无音讯了许久的Mello在三年后突然找到他，请求他协助自己对抗那个名闻天下的杀人犯时，他还是义无反顾地答应了。

他挥别了自己的梦，从此走上了万劫不复的深渊。

他跟着他蜷缩在暗无天日的狭小房间，

跟着他出入于枪林弹雨，

跟着他去执行那命悬一线的危险计划。

他掩护着他带走杀人犯的同谋，将自己暴露在疯狂的基拉拥护者的枪口下。

"话说我可是绑架高田大人的共犯，你们一定有很多要问的吧，不可能会开枪—"

枪声。

硝烟。

"忤逆基拉大人的罪，除了死是无法偿还的。"

未燃尽的香烟无力地坠落。在世界陷入永恒黑暗的前一刻，他分明看到了一个充满圣诞烛火的温暖房间。

如同天堂一般温暖宁静。

梦里那宁静的午后，终究只是幻想而已。

是因为我没有说出真实的愿望？他自嘲。

"Matt，对不起…"

他听到Mello悲伤的声音，飘渺在黑暗的彼端。

—能听到Mello你的道歉，我真是死了也值呢。

他笑笑，帅气地缕了缕头发，掩饰住眼角那一滴泪，转身，向那烛光走去。

—我走了，Mello，好好干。

"Near，该你了哦，"年轻人向那团雪白招招手，"Near的愿望是什么呢？"

"那么你呢，L？"

出其不意地，白衣男孩反问道。

年轻人一愣。

"L的愿望又是什么呢？"白衣男孩小心地将拼图放在架子上，转过身，安静地注视着面前的年轻人。

"是啊，L！"金发男孩也顾不得再唱反调，"你也一定有圣诞愿望吧！说给我们听听！"

年轻人认真地想了想。

"我的愿望…"他慢慢地说，"就是世界上再也没有犯罪，每个人都能开心快乐地生活。这样，"他温和地看着三个孩子，"我就会有更多的时间和你们在一起了。"

"那你就失业了！"金发男孩大笑着咬了一口手中的巧克力。

"也是呢。"年轻人微微一笑。

很久以后，我们才知道，这个真名为 的，拥有世间最温柔微笑的年轻男子，并没有说出真正的愿望。

作为世界第一的名侦探，他当然希望世界从此再没有罪恶。当然如此。

然而，他也深深地明白，这根本是不可能的。

因此，当蜷缩在不见天日的房间，孑然一身地面对着幽暗的电脑上那些铺天盖地的案件时，他只有默默地期待。

期待有个人能在他疲惫的时候与他打场网球，

期待有个人能在闲暇时与他分享最爱的蛋糕和咖啡，

期待有个人能坐着他驾驶的直升机与他并肩追捕罪犯，

期待有个人能在他沮丧的时候陪他一起在雨中淋得湿透。

只是这样的愿望居然如此脆弱，还未及触碰，便同烟云一般随风而逝了。

朋友，第一个朋友，这样一个普通的单词，对他而言却如同遥不可及的星星。

只想相信一次，哪怕一次也好。

然后，他输得一塌糊涂。

选择信任的人，终究成为了自己的死神。

他倒在对方的怀里，睁大眼睛，呆呆地望着一闪而过的泪光过后，那疯狂又恶毒的胜利的笑容。

时光飞逝，当初他孩子般抬起头，带着被雨水浸透的微笑看着对方的脸，内心的酸楚我们已无从知晓。

只有那句话，伴随支离破碎的雨滴，坠落在冰冷的地面。

"真是寂寞啊…我们，马上就要分开了呢。"

他终究没能得到他最想要的东西。

一直到死，都没有。

他真实的愿望，也随着他的离去，尘封在时间的碎片里，再不为人知。

"现在，Near，可以告诉我们你的愿望了吧？"年轻人蹲下来，看着眼前的男孩。

沉默。许久。

就在所有人以为都不会有下文的时候，那个白衣男孩轻轻地开了口。

"我想…和你们在一起。一直像这样…"

年轻人愣住了。

而金发男孩和护目镜男孩对视一眼，不约而同地爆发出一阵大笑。

"Near，不会说谎就不要说嘛！"金发男孩挤眉弄眼，"你的愿望会是想和我们在一起？！开什么玩笑！！"

"是啊，Near，平时我们叫你一起玩你从来不去，整天只是一个人在房间里拼拼图，怎么会想和我们在一起呢？"护目镜男孩也质疑道。

"…"

白衣男孩苍白的脸上浮现出一丝转瞬即逝的尴尬，嗫嚅了几声，最终选择了沉默。

"Near，你…"

年轻人未说完的话，被一声惊喜的呐喊打断。

"下雪了！"

白衣男孩向外望去。

窗外，纯白的雪花如同飞舞的精灵，轻盈地飘飞在天际。

"Matt，我们出去打雪仗吧！"金发男孩兴奋地拽过年轻人的胳膊，"L也要一起去！"

"Near！一起来吗？"护目镜男孩招呼道。

"我不去了。"

哗地一声，半米高的纸牌塔被白衣男孩全部推倒。

"我们走吧L！"金发男孩不再理会那团白色，拉着年轻人向外冲去。护目镜男孩紧随其后。

"好啊。"年轻人笑道。

然而，在离开房间的前一刻，年轻人还是回过了头，似乎在疑惑为什么白衣男孩有这样出乎他意料的愿望。

然而他看到的，只有对方一如既往的漠然表情，和散落一地的凌乱纸牌。

"走吧走吧！"

他被推了出去。

门关上了。

很久以后，

当纯白的拼图伴随"L is dead"的坠落僵在小小的掌心，

当骰子摩天楼在飞溅的鲜血中轰然垮塌，

当熟悉的"L"字母带着陌生的杀意出现在屏幕上，

当银色的卷发被夕阳染上冷酷而悲哀的颜色，

当胆小如鼠的总统向全世界宣布不再反对基拉，

当暴怒的乱民手持利器，叫嚣着冲向SPK总部，

当冲天的火光映红了湛澈的天空，

当拇指娃娃散落一地无人收拾，

当夜间的东京塔映出基拉那骄傲的影子，

当一个个熟悉的名字被残忍地刻上冰冷的墓碑，

当血红的眼睛从门缝间疯狂地窥视，

当"是我赢了"的笑意肆无忌惮地荡漾在对方的眼角，

我们终于看到那张漠然的苍白面孔上转瞬即逝的涟漪。

—不是没有情感

—只是冰冷的现实，一次又一次粉碎了记忆中的温暖

—想要微笑，却终究忘记了如何展现一个孩子应有的幸福表情

他抛弃了曾经，抛弃了一切美好的情感。

不再回忆，不再天真地质疑为什么圣诞老人没有实现他小心翼翼说出的愿望。

"不是做到或者做不到，只有去做。"

他只有前行，即使他的心已经千疮百孔。

华密之家，年年圣诞烛火依旧，却再也没有了曾经熟悉的气息。

再也没有了那掺杂了甜甜的草莓的蛋糕，黑巧克力和游戏机闪亮的光泽。

只有在偶然的梦境里，他依旧能见到他们。

那时的天还是湛澈的，

夕阳也没有而今这般的血色。

他们依旧在充满欢笑的庭院玩耍，他依旧蹲在角落堆纸牌，他依旧在一边静静地守护他们，

他们十五岁，他十三岁，他二十五岁，

一直如此。

一直如此。

所以，我们知道，这个真名为 的，如同天使般纯白的男孩说出了真正的愿望。

不想成为世界第一的名侦探，

不想成为警视界深信不疑的靠山，

不想要其它，

只是想与你们在一起。

仅此而已。

【终】


End file.
